This disclosure relates to real world and virtual world interaction particularly in the field of entertainment. The present disclosure relates generally to awarding, accumulating and redeeming rewards using an electronic system.
One exemplification of the disclosure is in relation to theme parks, and in particular in relation to a theme park with multiple different forms of entertainment centers.
A number of systems exist for awarding promotional incentives to encourage purchases of goods or services. These incentives have included specific award items or discount offers from catalogs, based on the volume of activity in an account. Other promotional systems have involved discounts on goods or services offered by third parties. For example, discount coupons have been offered for airline tickets based on a minimum level of investment at a bank or savings and loan. Holders of bank cards have been offered discounted or free air travel based on a certain level of activity using a general purpose charge card or have been credited with frequent flier miles based on activity in a charge card account. Stores or businesses also issue their own charge cards and awarded store credit based upon amounts charged to the card.